Tales of a Prop Houseand Love!
by Literati Lover
Summary: Short one-shot based on the episode "Tales of a Prop House" with an alternate ending. Channy Would I even bother writing anything else?


Title: Tales of a Prop House….and Love?

Rating: Ummmm PG? haha I don't know. I'm not good at rating things…

Summary: One shot based on the episode Tales of a Prop House. I changed the episode up a bit. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance……Sadly

A/N: I hope that you like this story. It's short, but I just wanted to put a story up for you guys, because you were so great at reviewing Catch Me! I hope that you like this, and I still have about 10 other SWAC story ideas, so keep reviewing and I'll try my best to keep writing! =)

****

"Alright, guys. Remember, _everything_ goes, especially anything _funny_," Chad said, walking into the prop house. He specifically paused to say the word 'funny' as if it were the most disgusting thing he had ever heard.

I glared at Chad. He was such a drama queen. And also, he was a jerk. A _huge_ jerk!

It didn't even matter anymore that he had gorgeous blond hair that I would love to run my hands through. Or the fact that his nose scrunched up when he said my name or when he laughed (which wasn't often, obviously, considering that he didn't like anything 'funny'). I also didn't even care that he had two deep blue eyes, and that one of them sparkled. Unless it was a good day, then _both_ of his eyes sparkled.

It also didn't even matter what his body looked like under that stupid vest that he always wore. I usually caught myself picturing him shirtless (hey, he was hot, okay?). But, now, I was so angry, I couldn't do that. I didn't even _want_ to do that.

He was probably hiding horns under that stupid, gorgeous hair of his anyway.

What was his problem? Taking our prop house?

Was it not enough that the MacKenzie Falls cast got to eat steak and lobster and rack of lamb for lunch? Or that they got "exclusive" Logan berry smoothies?! Or that they ALREADY had a meditation room. And a masseuse!

Apparently, that didn't matter.

All that mattered to Chad was having what he didn't already have. All that mattered to him was making my life miserable. And let me tell you, he was succeeding.

"Okay? Rubber chickens, pies, girdles, anything that explodes, pops, squirts, or boings," he listed, sounding disgusted.

Oh yeah, Chad?

Well, you definitely couldn't be more disgusted than I was with you at this moment.

I was having some thoughts that weren't very "sunny", that's for sure.

But I didn't say that. I was too nice.

"You wouldn't know funny if it came up and exploded, popped, squirted, or boinged you in the face!" I said, annoyed, using my hands to emphasize my point. That was all I said at the time, because I didn't want to speak too much. After all, I'm pretty sure no one wanted to hear the words that were dying to come out of my mouth.

"Okay, start with the gnome. Oh, and that thing with the pointy red hat she's standing next to," Chad said, pointing towards Zora.

I heard her sarcastic laugh, and I know that she was about to say something else, but I beat her to it. After all, this was ridiculous.

Chad had enough nerve to come and steal the _one_ place that we had! I mean, really?!

I get that they're the _number one show_ and all that, but _really?!_ Were they really _that_ much better. I'm pretty sure that So Random! pulled in enough viewers to at least deserve to keep our _one_ room that we had!

Chad had some nerve trying to take that!

But, insulting my cast too?! This was ridiculous.

This was low, even for Chad.

I couldn't help but feel the blood pulse through my veins. I was so angry. And to think that I had finally started to think that he was a nice person. I mean, he helped me with the "weird beard" incident, he helped play my fake date, and he even got that audition for me (even though it ended up being fake). I finally thought he had come around. I thought that _maybe_ there was a decent guy in there somewhere. But I was wrong.

I don't know if there was a single decent bone in Chad's body.

"You know what, Chad?" I said, annoyed, and interrupting Zora before she could say whatever she was going to say.

I know that we had planned to just handcuff ourselves to the prop house, but I was angry. I would handcuff myself later. Right now, I wanted to give Mr. Big Headed, Selfish, Conceited Jerkface a piece of my mind!

Chad looked at me and raised his eyebrows, waiting for me to speak.

I took a deep breath as my blood boiled.

"You are a _jerk!_" I shouted, just getting started.

He flinched, but then recovered and smirked. "Like I haven't heard _that_ before," he said, as if it was a clever thing to say.

Really?! Who brags about being called a jerk more than once? But whatever, I had more important things to worry about.

"Yeah, well you're not just _any_ jerk. You're the biggest jerk I've ever met. Even James Conroy was a better person than you," I spewed, angrily.

I wasn't sure if I really believed that, but it's definitely how I felt at the moment.

I saw Chad flinch again, as he glared. But I wasn't done yet. Definitely not done yet.

"I can't believe that you would come in and take this prop house from us! I mean, you have _everything!_ You have your stupid masseuse and your Logan berries and your private meditation room with that stupid big gong and a chocolate fountain and fancy lunches and even your own sandwich in the cafeteria! And yet you want to take away the _one_ thing that we have?!" I shouted.

He looked like he was going to say something, but I didn't stop yet.

"I mean, what kind of person _does_ that?! Are you really that horrible of a person? I mean, really Chad? What's _wrong_ with you? You are the biggest, most conceited and selfish _jerk_ I have _ever_ met!"

He tried to open his mouth again, but I had one more thing to say.

"I can't believe that I thought I was in love with _you!_ Like I could ever love a selfish jerk like you!" I finished.

Before I could catch his reaction, I turned away and ran. I could feel the tears starting to pool in my eyes, but I held them in.

I refused to let Chad see that I had cried over him. Chad wasn't worthy of my tears.

I started to run out of the room, and I could see my cast's shocked reactions, but I refused to turn back.

"Sonny, wait!" I heard Chad yell, but I didn't care. He was a jerk. He was bad for me. I didn't need that. This back and forth relationship was too confusing. I hated never knowing if I was going to be seeing Chad, or if I was going to be seeing "CDC" that day. And I couldn't take it anymore.

So I didn't stop. I kept running, until I reached my dressing room, where I ran in and jumped on the couch, letting the tears pour out.

I couldn't figure out how my heart hurt this much.

I mean, Chad was just a guy after all. He _definitely_ wasn't anything special…

If only I could make myself believe that.

I mean, after all, I was sort of in love with him. Well, I _thought_ I was in love with him. Obviously, I was wrong.

But, if I _didn't_ love him, then why did my heart hurt so much?

I can't remember ever feeling pain like this before. It was unbearable. I couldn't even describe it. I guess you could say that it felt like a hole had been ripped in my chest and that my entire heart and soul had leaked out and were missing. It felt as though there was a gaping hole in my chest. I grabbed my chest, trying to hide it, but that didn't seem to mask the pain. I gasped for breath, because the tears and pain made it absolutely unbearable.

I tried to clear my head and think of better things.

I tried to tell myself that I was too good for him. I tried to tell myself that I didn't need someone like him. I tried to tell myself that I should have expected this. After all, Chad never claimed to be better than this. I had just _expected_ that he was better. I guess it wasn't really fair of me to expect more out of him.

But still, telling myself any of that didn't help the pain any. My chest was still aching, and I felt as if that huge hole was mocking me.

I heard a knock on the door, but I didn't walk to talk.

"Sonny, it's me," Tawni said, coming in.

I groaned. I didn't really feel like talking to anyone right now. Not even Tawni.

"So…." She said, sounding unsure.

I couldn't help but smirk a little through my sobs. After all, Tawni had never really comforted anyone before. The closest she came was that awkward hug that she gave me during that whole James Conroy thing.

"That was definitely…….something…..back there," Tawni said, looking for the right words.

What was I supposed to say to that? Um, yeah, it was something. Basically, it was me realizing that I fell in love with the world's biggest jerk, and that I had been a stupid idiot to even fall for someone like Chad. That's what it had been. I guess you could call that something.

"Come on, Sonny. I'm no good at this," Tawni whined. "Help me out here," she said, uncomfortably.

This was definitely the Tawni that I knew and loved.

"What do you want me to say? That I'm an idiot. I was an absolute idiot to think that I could be in love with such a huge jerk like Chad? That I should have never tried to fix this dumb rivalry thing between us and the Falls. Then, maybe, I wouldn't have this huge hole in my chest right now. I wouldn't feel like someone had ripped my heart out and stomped it into a million pieces. Maybe I wouldn't be crying, because I would have never had the chance to fall for that stupid jerkface in the first place! Is that what you want me to say?!" I said, sounding upset, but mostly trying not to cry harder.

"Sonny……." Tawni said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"You're not an idiot. I mean, we all know that. Look at all the skits you've come up with," she said, trying to comfort me.

I didn't really see how that was related, but at least she was trying.

"And, if it helps any, I know that Chad loves you too," she offered.

I scoffed at that. That had to be the funniest thing I had ever heard.

"Yeah, right," I laughed, sarcastically. "Like Chad could love anyone but himself."

"Well, he does. Well, not just anyone, he loves you," she said, patting my shoulder.

"Right," I said, still not believing her.

"Look, Sonny. Chad _never_ bothered to argue with anyone else over here before you came along. He always ignored us. He would have _never_ agreed to go on a fake date with anyone else, especially not a Random! He never, ever visited our set before you came along. I don't know if he even knew that we _had_ a set. He didn't bother to talk to us. He would have _never_ worn that ridiculous fake beard for me, that's for sure. So, you see, he _has_ to be in love with you," she finished.

"I don't know, Tawni. I mean, he knows that the prop house is the _one thing_ that we have over here at So Random! If you loved someone, why would want to take away the _one thing_ that makes them happy?! It doesn't make any sense," I said, trying to explain.

"Look, I never said he made sense. I just said that he loves you. This is Chad Dylan Cooper we're talking about. He _never_ makes sense. Maybe he just doesn't _know_ how to love you. Maybe he's never experienced love. Maybe no one's ever _shown_ him what it means to be loved. So, how can he know how to act if he doesn't even really know how a person in love acts?" Tawni finished.

My tears had finally slowed, and I looked up at Tawni. She was offering a small smile. I never thought I'd see the day when Tawni actually said something incredibly profound.

"Wow, Tawni. That was so insightful and profound," I complimented her, smiling.

"What does that mean?" she asked, looking confused. I laughed for the first time in a while, as I shook my head.

"It means that you're amazing. And pretty," I said, smiling.

"Oh, well, _duh!_" she said, laughing and flipping her hair.

Yep, this was _definitely_ the Tawni that I remembered.

I smiled again. Somehow, Tawni just had a way of cheering me up. I missed Lucy, and I loved Lucy. But, somehow, Tawni and I had grown closer than I had ever thought possible. Were you able to have two best friends?

Tawni looked down at me and sighed a breath of relief.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're a little better now. That caring thing was _horrible_," she said, shuddering. "And, you got ugly makeup all over my shirt," she said, wrinkling her face as she looked down at her top.

I rolled my eyes. Yep, definitely Tawni.

I saw her look over at the door, and her eyes widened.

"I…umm… guess I better go find another shirt," she said, walking out the other door. I didn't bother to tell her that we were _already_ in our dressing room. Especially since it was obvious that she was just leaving because the infamous Chad Dylan Cooper was standing in the entryway to our dressing room.

"Go away, Chad," I said, burying my face in the couch pillow.

"Well, I would, but uhh…I have nowhere to go. After all, I ended up not getting that new meditation room I was wanting. It was too small. And there was this cold draft that kept blowing in. It would definitely throw off my concentration," he said, casually.

I couldn't see him, but I could imagine him shrugging his shoulders as he walked closer, one foot at a time.

I smiled a little into the pillow. I can't believe that Chad actually gave up his meditation room for me. And that he was using lame excuses instead of just admitting it.

I felt my heart skip a beat as I thought about it, but I quickly pushed that aside. After all, I was tired of getting my hopes up, just to have Chad crush them again.

So instead, I just sat there on the couch quietly, my knees pulled up to my chest, with my face buried in a pillow resting on my knees. I felt Chad walk over and sit next to me.

"Sonny…..I…." he started, then paused, sounding unsure.

I felt a hand lift my chin, and I looked up, my eyes meeting the most beautiful blue I had ever seen.

"You've been crying?" he asked, sounding slightly pained.

I shrugged my shoulders and tried to pull my face away, but his hold on my chin was too tight. So instead, I just looked down.

"Sonny…" he said, softly, regaining my attention.

I looked back up into his mesmerizing eyes. I felt myself falling all over again, but I tried to concentrate and tell myself that falling for Chad was a bad idea. But, no matter what I told myself, I couldn't stop my heart from racing as we gazed into each other's eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, then looked down. It was so quiet that if I hadn't been listening so closely, I probably wouldn't have heard it.

I looked over to see him fidgeting with his hands, his cheeks burning.

I can't believe that Chad Dylan Cooper had actually apologized. To me. Sonny Munroe! And a Random at that! And that he was nervous about it.

It was adorable….

I mean, definitely _not_ adorable. After all, jerks couldn't be adorable.

"Look, Chad, don't do this," I said, sighing exasperasted.

"Do what?" he asked, now looking up into my eyes, confused.

"Don't start acting all sweet towards me, just to rip it all away and break my heart. I'm tired of getting my hopes up for you," I explained. This time, it was my turn to look down and stare at my hands.

"Sonny, I'm so sorry," he said, once more, but I shook my head.

"Sorry's not always good enough, Chad," I said, starting to stand up, but I felt his hands on my shoulders as he held me down.

"Sonny, look at me," he said. I looked up and our eyes met and I saw something in his eyes that I had never seen before. I wasn't sure what it was, but I knew that it was directed towards me. And I'm pretty sure that it was something good.

"Look, I'm sorry. I never want to break your heart, and I never want to crush your dreams," he said, smiling sadly, as if he felt guilty for once.

I was about to say something. I'm not even sure what I was going to say, it just felt like I _had_ to say something, but I didn't' get a chance, because he spoke again first.

"I admit that I am a jerk. It's true," he said, smirking.

I couldn't help but smile a little back. After all, Chad Dylan Cooper wasn't one to admit his faults. I actually found it rather endearing.

"But……" he said, regaining my concentration.

"I'm a jerk that's in love with you," he said, staring deeply into my eyes.

I gasped, and I felt my heart begin to race even faster. And that's when I knew what his eyes had been holding. Love and adoration. For me.

Who would've thought that the incredibly gorgeous and famous three named jerkthrob would fall for the homey, funny farmgirl from Wisconsin?

"Sonny, I know I don't deserve your love. But I'm willing to do whatever I can. Tell me what I can do to be a better person. Tell me what you want from me, and I'll do it. I never want to break your heart again," he said, still staring into my eyes.

"Chad, this is what I want. I want the _real_ Chad. Not the Chad Dylan Cooper that you hide behind. Chad, I love _you_ and all I want is you," I finished, smiling.

He smiled back, a real smile. Not the smirk that I was used to, but an honest smile that reached all the way to his eyes. And let me tell you, both of his eyes were sparkling brighter than I had ever seen them before.

After a minute of just gazing into one another's eyes, his smile slowly faded into his characteristic smirk.

"I always knew that you wanted me," he said, smirking.

"Shut up, Chad," I said, swatting his shoulder as I wrapped my hands around his head and pulled him in for the most amazing and earth shattering kiss that I had ever experienced.

****

A/N: That's all, folks! I hope that you liked it. I know it may have been a little cheesier than my other fics. But I hope that you still liked it anyway.

So What did you like? Hate?

What could have been better?

What should I change for my next SWAC fic?

Anyway, I have a lot more SWAC stories planned, so I hope that you keep reading. And review to let me know what you think. After all, reviews encourage me to write more, because I feel like you're actually reading (and enjoying) what I write. So be sure to review?!

Once again, thanks for reading! =)


End file.
